In material handling facilities, such as inventory processing facilities, sortation systems are commonly employed to sort intermingled payloads into a plurality of separate lots of the payloads. For example, the payloads can be inventory items or packages, and the lots can be separate customer orders of one or more of the inventory items. As another example, the payloads can be envelopes or mailers, and the lots can be postal addresses. In some sortation systems, delivery vehicles are employed to sort the payloads amongst a plurality of sort destinations, where each sort destination corresponds to one or more lots. For example, in the Sure Sort system manufactured by OPEX Corporation, payloads are sorted to sort destinations such as shelves by delivery vehicles referred to as iBOTs. The delivery vehicles move vertically and/or horizontally along a track system that is disposed at an inner side of the shelves. Once a delivery vehicle is vertically and horizontally aligned with a desired sort destination defined by one of the shelves, the delivery vehicle moves the payload to the desired sort destination to fulfill a lot. In some instances, where a lot includes a plurality of payloads, the delivery vehicles can deliver multiple payloads to a sort destination so as to fulfill a lot. Once a lot is fulfilled, the lot can be moved from its shelf for further processing downstream, and the shelf can be used to fulfill a subsequent lot. The Sure Sort system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,844 and PCT patent publication no. WO 2017/123678, the teachings of both of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in their entirety herein.